


Le Wendigo cuisine son alphabet

by AlenaAeterna



Series: L'Alphabet de l'Été [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Le Collectif NoName, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Le Wendigo a préparé le repas, dressé la table et invité ses convives. C'est autour d'un alphabet qu'il livre des instants de vie.Alphabet d'Ete du Collectif Noname - Recueil de drabbles.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: L'Alphabet de l'Été [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022275
Comments: 128
Kudos: 9
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Ab ovo

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil de drabbles pour l'Alphabet de l'été du Collectif NoName. Encore une fois, on dit un grand merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour la liste de mots.
> 
> Les drabbles n'auront aucun lien donc rating/personnages/pairings variables, UA et canon.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'affaire de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake avait longtemps été une plaie pour le FBI. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les victimes, aucun suspect à appréhender. Faute de preuves, le dossier avait pris la poussière.

Malgré des enquêtes prioritaires, Crawford n'avait jamais oublié. Il savait qu'il fallait recommencer mais il lui manquait un regard extérieur. Sa chance se présenta sous les traits de Graham. L'empathie du jeune homme était une arme redoutable dont Jack comptait se servir. Grâce à lui, il allait pouvoir tout reprendre depuis le début et coincer le meurtrier.

Will aurait dû être son atout. Quelle douce utopie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : [Dans les loc. (re)prendre une affaire, une question, un récit ab ovo] Depuis l'origine, depuis le commencement


	2. Babil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui, pour mon retard.

Franklyn avait une certaine propension au bavardage. Dès qu'il se mettait à ouvrir la bouche, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et il déversait alors des flots ininterrompus de paroles vaines. Tout tournait autour de lui, de ses névroses et de ses passions.

Il perdit une sérieuse occasion de se taire le jour où il présenta son ami Tobias au Dr Lecter. Froideveaux venait de signer son arrêt de mort sans même en avoir conscience. Lorsque sa nuque craqua, il ne vit pas la satisfaction de son thérapeute.

Hannibal perdait un patient mais il était enfin débarrassé de son babil insupportable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : En mauvaise part. Caquet, abondance excessive de paroles vaines, de propos futiles.


	3. Comparse

S'il devait résumer ses plus grands regrets, Will mettrait la mort de Beverly Katz tout en haut de sa liste. Elle a su faire preuve de neutralité à une époque où personne ne croyait en lui mais elle en a payé le prix. Il n'a jamais oublié son corps fragmenté exposé à l'observatoire et le sentiment de culpabilité ressenti à la vue de cette mise en scène macabre.

Certains jours, le consultant se dit que la scientifique aurait mieux fait de rester dans l'ombre au lieu de partir à la recherche de la vérité. Sans lui, elle serait encore vivante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Personne ne jouant qu'un rôle très effacé dans une affaire, dans une société; caractère falot.


	4. Dégoiser

La peur pouvait rendre volubile et Frederick était en train de le découvrir. Il n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un caleçon qui ne le protégeait pas vraiment et le rendait plutôt vulnérable. La silhouette du Dragon Rouge allait et venait devant ses yeux, brisée par la lumière du projecteur. Le psychiatre débitait un flot de paroles en espérant sauver sa peau, sans savoir exactement si ses mots étaient à la hauteur des attentes du criminel. Il n'avait que sa bouche pour se défendre, que sa terreur pour le maintenir conscient. Dolarhyde jouait avec sa crainte pour faire de lui une victime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Débiter rapidement, avec une volubilité excessive (des propos, des chansons.


	5. Esquif

La vie de Will était trop fragile, autant que sa santé mentale. Son esprit était comme un esquif, sans cesse ballotté par les vagues désordonnées de ses pensées. L'aide qu'il apportait au FBI n'arrangeait rien, son rôle de consultant le faisait chavirer. Il avait besoin de retrouver une certaine stabilité pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, pour réparer les voiles de son navire psychique et avoir un cap à suivre. Les obstacles sur sa route faillirent couler sa barque plus d'une fois.

Will gardait péniblement la tête hors de l'eau lorsqu'il put enfin jeter l'ancre dans les bras d'Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Petite embarcation.


	6. Facétie

Freddie Lounds était grossière, indiscrète, agaçante et terriblement vivante. Personne ne pouvait la manquer lorsqu'elle venait fouiner sur les scènes de crime, elle se démarquait par sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant et son regard à l'affût de la moindre information. Ses propos ne valaient pas mieux que des bouffonneries, elle déformait la réalité à sa guise et lançait des rumeurs sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Elle avait échappé à la mort à plusieurs reprises grâce à son bagout et sa chance. Elle avait survécu à Abel, à Will et à Hannibal et elle comptait en profiter en poursuivant ses facéties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Propos d'un style bouffon, voire grossier, histoire comique.


	7. Gâte-sauce

À chaque fois qu'Hannibal se mettait aux fourneaux, Will se tenait en retrait. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans la cuisine du psychiatre, il était bien trop maladroit avec les aliments et avait l'impression d'être comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il savait faire cuire ce qui était basique, il avait besoin de pouvoir manger chez lui, mais il ne possédait pas le talent du Lituanien. Le plus jeune préférait donc observer plutôt que de devenir un gâte-sauce, d'autant plus que cela lui donnait une excuse pour regarder à la dérobée la silhouette du thérapeute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Fam. Mauvais cuisinier. (Dict. xixeet xxes.).


	8. Horion

Alana était dans le flou. Sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal mais ce n'était pas le plus important. L'attaque avait été rapide, un peu trop pour elle. Elle n'avait pas vu son agresseur, elle avait uniquement senti un horion avant de perdre connaissance. La psychiatre n'était pas seulement agacée de ne pas avoir su se défendre, elle avait aussi des doutes. Même si Hannibal avait beau répéter à tout le monde une vérité où ils étaient des victimes, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, elle accepta la version officielle et oublia presque la douleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Coup généralement violent.


	9. Impavide

* * *

Le visage d'Hannibal avait toujours semblé être gravé dans le marbre, inexpressif. Il n'avait jamais dégagé d'émotions, comme s'il n'en ressentait pas, ce qui avait mis son entourage mal à l'aise plus d'une fois. Puis Graham était arrivé avec son regard fuyant, faisant naître un profond intérêt chez le psychiatre. Si le cannibale avait su rester impavide durant de longs mois, en cachant sa curiosité derrière des manipulations perfides et parfois cruelles, ce n'était plus le cas. Même lui, l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, ne pouvait dissimuler son plaisir lorsque la bouche habile de Will s'acharnait à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Qui n'éprouve ou ne laisse paraître aucune peur; qui semble indifférent.


	10. Jais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication, il y aura deux drabbles par jour jusqu'à ce que je rattrape le compte.

La chevelure de jais d'Alana s'étala sur l'oreiller, formant une auréole sombre autour de sa tête. Margot prit quelques instants pour l'admirer, glissant amoureusement son regard sur le corps de sa femme. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'elle pouvait être heureuse sans avoir de comptes à rendre à Mason. Son frère avait fait de sa vie un véritable cauchemar et il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleine nuit en croyant entendre le rire malsain de son tortionnaire.

Désormais, elle était libre, mariée et mère de famille. Rien ne saurait remplacer ce bonheur qui était le sien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Littér. Couleur du jais, noir intense et brillant.


	11. Kilim

Du coin de l'œil, Will aperçut le grand tapis. Ce devait sans doute être une belle pièce, comme tout ce qui constituait la décoration de la demeure d'Hannibal, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il faut dire que les doigts du cannibale s'occupaient d'une partie sensible de son anatomie et lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Il ne se souvint de la présence du tissage qu'à l'instant où son dos heurta le morceau de tissu, le sauvant d'une rencontre plus violente avec la dureté du sol. Mais il l'oublia presque aussitôt lorsque le corps de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake recouvrit le sien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiki : Le kilim, également orthographié klim ou kélim, est un tapis tissé au lieu d'être noué.


	12. Lorette

Au premier coup d'œil, Hannibal avait compris que Margot n'était pas une lorette. Elle prenait soin de son apparence mais sans ostentation. À ses yeux, elle ressemblait plus à quelqu'un effrayé par un frère trop possessif qu'à une personne aux mœurs légères. Son jugement avait changé lorsqu'elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de Will. Même s'il avait soufflé à la jeune femme l'idée d'avoir un héritier, il en ressentait une jalousie malvenue. Il ne cessait d'imaginer la soirée qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de l'empathe et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

Il devait agir, vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Jeune femme du demi-monde, aux mœurs faciles et qui habitait au milieu du XIXe siècle principalement dans le quartier de Notre-Dame-de-Lorette, à Paris.


	13. Matamore

Frederick savait fanfaronner en toute occasion. Il passait son temps à se mettre en avant, à porter ce masque de suffisance qui faisait de lui l'être le plus détestable parmi les experts psychiatres. Lorsqu'il avait vu Will Graham entre ses murs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pavoiser, encore une fois. Après tout, il gardait dans son hôpital l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Malheureusement, Abel Gideon n'était pas le meurtrier. Cet entretien avec le FBI avait précipité Chilton tête la première dans les ennuis les plus terribles. Finalement, il perdit son air de matamore face au regard impitoyable du terrible Dragon Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Faux brave, vantard plus courageux en paroles qu'en actes.


	14. Nitide

Sur le dessin, Will était nimbé d'un éclat nitide. Son visage d'ange semblait auréolé d'une lumière délicate qui réhaussait la beauté de ses traits. En arrière-plan, un paysage idyllique déployait une vaste prairie, des arbres majestueux et un ciel ensoleillé, dépourvu de nuages. Le consultant du FBI paraissait serein, bien loin de la noirceur des crimes qu'il résolvait jour après jour pour Crawford. L'une de ses mains était tendue en un geste d'invitation vers la silhouette ténébreuse d'un Wendigo qui patientait à l'abri des branches.

Nulle animosité ne brillait dans le regard de la créature, il n'y avait que l'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Resplendissant, brillant.


	15. Organdi

Zeller ne pensait pas que l'enquête en cours les mènerait à s'interroger sur différents modèles de tissus. Depuis que la victime vêtue d'organdi avait été retrouvée, Jimmy était un moulin à paroles intarissable. Habituellement, son collègue ne s'en formalisait pas, principalement parce que le plus vieux avait des connaissances dans de nombreux domaines et qu'ils échangeaient avec enthousiasme ce qu'ils savaient. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Brian aurait préféré un peu plus de silence.

Il n'avait rien contre la mousseline, le coton ou les autres matières mais il ne parvenait pas à avoir assez de calme pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Sorte de mousseline ou de toile de coton fort transparente et qui a de l'apprêt.


	16. Patoisant

La journée s'était bien déroulée. Hannibal avait enchaîné les patients avec son calme olympien en attendant celui qui l'intéressait le plus. La séance avec Will avait été des plus agréables, d'autant plus que le consultant semblait s'apaiser un peu en sa présence. Le psychiatre se réjouissait des avancées dans l'esprit du jeune homme, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Une ombre se glissa cependant dans le beau tableau. Il reçut la visite d'un démarcheur dont le langage variait entre patois et familiarités. Le Lituanien nota mentalement le nom de l'individu avant d'imaginer une recette aux accents patoisants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Qui s'exprime en patois.


	17. Quai

Frederick attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du train. Depuis que Will et lui avaient pris place sur l'un des bancs du quai, il trépignait. Tout cela lui paraissait étrange, si improbable, qu'il se demandait à quel moment il verrait surgir Jack Crawford.

Lorsque Graham lui avait proposé de l'aider à fuir, Chilton ne l'avait pas cru. Pourtant, ils étaient là tous les deux, à regarder au loin. La peur ne s'était pas complètement envolée mais, désormais, le psychiatre se sentait moins seul. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait aller à l'autre bout du monde avec l'empathe à ses côtés.

Enfin, il sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRNTL : CH. DE FER. Plate-forme ou trottoir aménagé le long des voies de chemin de fer permettant l'embarquement et le débarquement des voyageurs et des marchandi


	18. Rognonner

Jack Crawford semblait toujours être de mauvaise humeur. Dès qu'un détail l'irritait, il le faisait savoir à cor et à cri avec un ton si féroce que les stagiaires finissaient souvent par détaler comme des lapins. Personne ne savait si c'était une façon pour lui de se faire respecter ou s'il s'agissait seulement de son caractère naturel.

Jimmy et Brian avaient ouvert les paris lorsque Will était entré presque officiellement dans l'équipe. Zeller pensait qu'il ne faudrait qu'une semaine d'enquête pour entendre grommeler leur supérieur. Price, lui, avait évalué que la colère du Gourou se raviverait à la première affaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Fam. Parler indistinctement entre ses dents avec mécontentement ou colère. Synon. bougonner, grommeler, maugréer, ronchonner.


	19. Sémillant

Abigail Hobbs souriait souvent. Les premiers jours après son réveil, elle avait vite repris du poil de la bête, tant et si bien que chacun se demandait si elle avait réellement conscience de la perte de ses parents. L'adolescente était toujours vive, enjouée, comme si elle n'avait pas failli mourir dans sa cuisine.

Le comportement de la jeune fille suffit à attirer l'attention d'Hannibal. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes auprès d'elle pour comprendre la vérité et cerner ses secrets macabres. Derrière ses airs sémillants, l'orpheline dissimulait un cœur aussi noir que celui de son meurtrier de père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : [En parlant d'une pers.] Qui manifeste une vivacité enjouée, une gaieté pétillante avec un vif désir de plaire, frétillant, fringant.


	20. Tartan

Margot avait passé plusieurs heures à trier ses vêtements pour trouver la bonne tenue. Elle avait arrêté son choix sur une robe au motif de tartan qu'elle ne se rappelait pas posséder. Les carreaux n'étaient pourtant pas des plus beaux mais la coupe du tissu avantageait sa silhouette et dessinait ses courbes.

Tous ses efforts avaient été vains à l'instant où Alana était entrée dans sa chambre. La sœur de Mason avait oublié qu'un repas les attendait, elle avait savouré le regard appréciateur de sa compagne avant de l'entraîner vers leur lit.

La robe avait fini sa course au sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Étoffe de laine à grands carreaux de diverses couleurs que les Écossais utilisent pour la confection de certains vêtements.


	21. Urbain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _UA avec pouvoirs, Will ressent les émotions autour de lui._

Will n'était pas urbain, il aimait son coin isolé à Wolf Trap. Dès qu'il devait mettre un pied en ville, il se retrouvait à deux doigts de perdre la tête. La foule dégageait une cacophonie de sentiments que son empathie percevait dans les moindres détails et son poste de consultant au FBI ne faisait qu'exacerber le phénomène.

Poussé par Jack Crawford, le jeune homme avait accepté de suivre une thérapie. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il croisa le regard havane du Dr Lecter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'entendait rien et pouvait enfin être en paix avec lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : De la ville; qui est relatif, qui appartient à la ville, aux villes.


	22. Virago

Nue devant son miroir, Margot détaillait son reflet. Elle aurait aimé avoir une apparence plus masculine, presque virile, et non cette fragilité féminine. Elle se voyait trop mince, frêle, comme une femme ayant gardé un corps d'adolescente. Si elle avait les moyens de jouer avec les tissus pour se dessiner une autre silhouette, tout s'effritait dès qu'elle retirait les couches superflues.

La voix d'Alana lui parvint, alourdie par le sommeil. La sœur de Mason fut tentée d'oublier ses doutes et de retourner se blottir dans les bras de son épouse mais une émotion négative persistait. Elle allait devoir apprendre l'acceptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Femme de grande taille, robuste, d'allure masculine.


	23. Wagon-lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Suite du drabble Quai_

Les roulements du train empêchaient Will de dormir, accompagnés par les pensées qui occupaient son esprit depuis leur départ. Il était parti sans un regard en arrière, avec la ferme intention d'aider Frederick. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir de cette façon mais il avait l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Dans le silence, il quitta sa couchette et rejoignit celle du psychiatre. Sans surprise, l'autre homme était lui-aussi éveillé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le consultant se glissa sous la mince couverture.

Le wagon-lit fut bientôt rempli par la chaleur de deux corps en train de s'aimer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Voiture d'un train comportant des compartiments fermés équipés d'un ou de deux ou trois lits superposés et d'un coin toilette avec eau chaude et froide.


	24. Xénodoque

Alana et Margot n'avaient pas quitté le confort du xénodoque. Nul besoin de sortir lorsque la passion était là, à embraser les corps, à allumer les feux d'une danse renouvelée à chaque rencontre.

Les lèvres redécouvraient, embrassaient, embrasaient, enflammaient la chair. Les mains se perdaient sur la peau, au creux de la nuque, sur l'arrondi d'une fesse, ou taquinaient du bout des doigts les désirs impatients et humides. Les souffles courts, les gémissements et les cris impudiques résonnaient entre les murs.

Elles s'aimaient, sans fard, cœur contre cœur, nues et brûlantes, enfin à l'abri des ténèbres de leur sombre passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littré : Local destiné à recevoir et à loger les étrangers.


	25. Yuzu

Hannibal appréciait faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs à ses invités. Viandes, fruits, légumes, épices, vins, tout y passait. Il aimait particulièrement cuisiner pour Will et lui offrir l'opportunité de déguster des mets variés.

Ce soir-là, il choisit un agrume asiatique. L'expression du plus jeune lorsqu'il y goûta valait son pesant d'air et le psychiatre l'immortalisa dans son palais mental. Le consultant lui en tint rigueur durant une bonne partie du repas, à coup de regards en coin et de mimiques faussement agacées.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake sut trouver de quelle manière être pardonné et fit voir le ciel à son amant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larousse : Arbuste du groupe des agrumes, cultivé en Asie orientale pour son fruit. (Famille des rutacées.)


	26. Zig

Francis savait se faire discret. Malgré sa grande silhouette, il se dissimulait dans l'ombre, tapi entre deux couloirs jusqu'à se fondre dans l'obscurité des maisons vides. Aux yeux des autres, il n'était qu'un type ordinaire, un peu à l'écart, rien de bien méchant.

Mais Dolarhyde était plus qu'un zig. Dès que l'envie lui prenait, il entrait en scène, déployant ses ailes pourpres et ses serres aiguisées. Il tuait, versant le sang qui paraissait noir sous la lune. Chaque victime l'amenait un peu plus vers son apothéose.

Un jour, il deviendrait cette créature de légende, il serait le grand Dragon Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Individu, type.


	27. Alabastrin

C'était Noël mais Jimmy n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. L'Éventreur de Chesapeake accaparait son temps à un niveau tel que ses rêves étaient peuplés par les victimes enroulées dans leurs draps alabastrins. Même s'il s'agissait de son métier et qu'il ne le changerait pour rien au monde, il aurait voulu voir le meurtrier derrière les barreaux. Les corps s'accumulaient et justice n'était toujours pas rendue, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas avoir fait correctement son boulot.

La main que Brian posa sur son épaule le détourna de ses sombres pensées. Peut-être profiterait-il un peu de cette soirée, finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Fig., rare. Qui ressemble à l'albâtre.


	28. Baladinage

Si Will avait été fier de sa mise en scène, il commençait peu à peu à sentir le poids de la culpabilité. Les sourires faux et les mensonges prononcés face à la caméra de Lounds avaient produit leur effet. La Petite Souris avait frappé rapidement, violemment, et laissait comme preuve de ses actes un message explicite.

Les supplications de Chilton sur la vidéo rappelaient au consultant qu'il devenait comme Hannibal. Sa farce grotesque avait viré au drame, son pantin n'était plus qu'un corps brûlé méconnaissable. Et même si une partie de lui n'éprouvait rien, l'autre déplorait le sort de Frederick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : P. méton. Farce de baladin, plaisanterie burlesque.


	29. Commensal

Au milieu de ses hôtes, le Dr Lecter revêtait son habituel sourire accueillant. Il lui suffisait d'un petit rien pour sauver les apparences. L'opulence de sa demeure, la qualité de sa cuisine et son intelligence dissimulaient habilement le sang sur ses mains. Pour tous ses invités, il était un homme cultivé, intègre, poli, respectueux et respectable. Nul n'aurait pu faire le lien avec l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, ce criminel cannibale qui semait la panique dans le sillage de ses meurtres.

Hannibal ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler à chaque instant. Les pauvres victimes pleurées par ses compagnons de table figuraient au menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Compagnon de table; p. ext., hôte.


	30. Dépenaillé

En croisant son reflet dans le miroir, Frederick avait eu envie de le briser. Cet homme à la mine défaite, aux traits tirés par la peur, au visage crayeux et aux lèvres tremblantes ne pouvait pas être lui. Ses vêtements ensanglantés accentuaient son air hagard, soulignaient sa pâleur et renforçaient son malaise. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'œuvre d'Hannibal, inspirant à plein poumon malgré l'odeur ferreuse. Il n'avait devant lui que quelques courtes minutes pour retrouver son orgueil perdu et redevenir l'homme plein de verve qu'il était. Il ne laisserait pas son confrère gagner, pas cette fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : En très mauvais état.


	31. Échauguette

Tout au long de son existence, Hannibal avait édifié son palais mental. Les pièces spacieuses regorgeaient de souvenirs et de secrets qu'il conservait précieusement. Les salles étaient uniques, décorées avec goût, embaumées de parfums légers. Il avait appris à fortifier les endroits les plus fragiles, à murer sa forteresse pour les échos les plus douloureux et à surveiller ses défenses comme le ferait un soldat méticuleux. Nul ne pouvait entrer dans sa tête, pas même sa psychiatre à qui il n'ouvrait qu'un petit couloir peu représentatif.

La venue de Will brisa sa meilleure garde et ébranla son édifice jusqu'aux fondations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Guérite en bois ou en pierre placée en encorbellement sur la muraille ou l'angle d'une construction fortifiée, permettant d'en surveiller les abords.


	32. Faluche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _UA fin XIXe siècle._

Will Graham avait suivi à contrecœur les expéditions de son père. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était s'établir dans un coin isolé à l'écart des regards inquisiteurs. Son esprit était différent de celui des autres gens et, bien souvent, il était montré du doigt parce qu'il ne raisonnait pas comme les autres.

Le voyage en France s'annonçait aussi rébarbatif que les précédents. Paris et ses monuments ne l'intéressaient pas, ne représentant que des amas de pierre sans importance. Pourtant, en croisant les yeux havane d'un étudiant, sous sa coiffe emblématique, le jeune homme se promit d'accorder une chance à la capitale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larousse : Béret de velours noir porté par les étudiants au début du xxe s.


	33. Garance

Les dossiers s'accumulaient en même temps que l'anxiété. Alana avait cru pouvoir gérer seule l'hôpital psychiatrique pour criminels aliénés de Baltimore mais la tâche était ardue. Elle avait envisagé brièvement de demander conseil à Chilton avant de repousser cette idée saugrenue qui n'était à ses yeux qu'une preuve de faiblesse. Le retard n'était pas insurmontable, il lui fallait seulement trouver un équilibre entre sa vie personnelle et ses nouvelles obligations professionnelles. La pensée de Margot l'attendant chez elles lui redonna le courage qui lui manquait. Sa femme lui avait promis une soirée en dentelle garance, de quoi enflammer ses sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Couleur rouge vif.


	34. Hoplite

Éclairé par le feu de cheminée, Hannibal esquissait les débuts d'une nouvelle œuvre d'art. Le crayon glissait sur la feuille vierge, traçant une silhouette délicate, des boucles désordonnées, un début de barbe et un regard fuyant. Amusé de voir que son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intégrer Will à chacune de ses pensées, il dessina une armure, un bouclier et, en fond, un temple antique des plus fameux. Le cannibale ajouta une créature pour achever sa composition, lui donnant quelques traits qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler Jack Crawford. L'empathe ne sut jamais qu'il avait servi de modèle à un soldat grec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : ANTIQ. GR. Soldat de l'infanterie lourde.


	35. Inchoatif

Will ne savait pas à quel moment il avait envisagé de commencer une relation sérieuse avec Chilton. Au début, ils n'étaient presque que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Le psychiatre prétendait avoir des sentiments depuis leur rencontre mais le consultant avait mis des mois à pouvoir identifier les émotions qui l'étreignaient.

Frederick avait fait le premier pas, pour tout. Premier rendez-vous, premier baiser inoubliable, premières caresses maladroites, premier aveu sincère. Mais le plus jeune avait décidé de changer la donne un beau matin en s'agenouillant, un peu mal à l'aise, pour faire sa demande en mariage à l'homme qu'il aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Qui indique le déclenchement ou la progression graduelle d'une action.


	36. Jars

En entrant dans la salle d'autopsie, Will eut la surprise d'entendre un concert de cris d'animaux. Price et Zeller ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, s'amusant à produire des sons facilement reconnaissables : cochons, vaches, jars, canards, coq, chèvres. L'ensemble était légèrement discordant et un peu perturbant dans l'ambiance habituellement macabre.

Un raclement de gorge rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Crawford se tenait derrière le consultant et observait les deux scientifiques avec un regard à faire pâlir la mort elle-même. Les deux hommes pris en faute retrouvèrent leur sérieux rapidement, échangeant toutefois un dernier coup d'œil complice et amusé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Mâle de l'oie.


	37. Keepsake

Hannibal avait choisi l'Italie pour son raffinement et Florence pour sa grâce. Le charme méditerranéen s'associait à merveille avec l'humanisme florentin qui n'avait jamais réellement cessé de vivre. Côtoyer les plus belles œuvres de Michel-Ange, Raphaël ou Botticelli lui rappelait les meurtres qu'il avait commis sous le sobriquet d'Il Mostro di Firenze et, parfois, une vague de mélancolie s'abattait sur lui avant de repartir.

Il aurait voulu y rester éternellement. Cette ville était le reflet à taille humaine de son esprit, un miroir de pierre et de marbre. Mais sans Will, il lui manquait une partie essentielle de son âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : D'une élégance raffinée, d'une grâce délicate.


	38. Laudanum

La douleur semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter. Du matin jusqu'au soir, Frederick ne ressentait que les élancements qui parcouraient ses membres, accompagnés de l'horrible sensation de fourmillement qui persistait sur toute la surface de sa chair. Il avait essayé d'apaiser son mal en ingérant des plantes et des médicaments, mélangeant les substances dans l'espoir de trouver un remède efficace. Ni la morphine, ni le laudanum, ni les plus puissants des analgésiques n'avaient fait effet.

Ses connaissances médicales ne lui étaient d'aucun secours, il ne pouvait qu'attendre en priant le ciel. Peut-être qu'un dieu clément finirait par abréger sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : PHARM. Préparation médicamenteuse à base d'opium, utilisée comme analgésique et antispasmodique.


	39. Machination

Mason était une nuisance à lui-seul. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans une pensée perfide, le plus souvent contre Margot. Il aimait prévoir les plans les plus tordus, tapant des mains comme un enfant lorsqu'il parvenait à ses fins. La dépendance affective qu'il exerçait sur sa sœur n'était qu'une preuve minime de sa fourberie.

Hannibal avait pourtant mis à mal sa pièce de théâtre bien huilée. L'héritier Verger ne pouvait plus marcher et était dépossédé de la moitié de son visage. Il n'avait cependant pas perdu sa capacité à machiner et fomentait déjà une vengeance contre son psychiatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : ensemble d'intrigues, de menées déloyales et secrètes pour faire aboutir un complot, pour nuire à quelqu'un, pour le perdre.


	40. Nymphéa

Jimmy avait rarement été aussi anxieux. À vrai dire, la dernière fois remontait sans doute à ses études de médecine, des années en arrière, à une époque où sa confiance en soi n'était qu'un embryon qui demandait à grandir. Depuis, il avait eu le loisir de prendre de l'assurance et s'en contentait fort bien.

Il ne comprenait donc pas la raison pour laquelle ses mains étaient si moites et son cœur agité comme un oisillon. Il ignorait aussi pourquoi il s'était arrêté dans cette boutique peu connue qui vendait des spécimens floraux variés.

Il espérait que Brian aimerait ses nymphéas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : BOT. Plante aquatique vivace, à rhizome, à feuilles flottantes plates et arrondies, à fleurs hermaphrodites, souvent odorantes, dont la corolle est formée de nombreux pétales de couleur blanche ou rose mais aussi rouge, bleue.


	41. Orvet

La rage au ventre, Francis contenait difficilement sa colère. L'article paru dans _Tattle Crime_ dressait un portrait peu flatteur de sa personne, le montrant sous un aspect presque répugnant. Son œuvre entière était rabaissée, il apparaissait comme un maniaque impuissant. Lui, le grand Dragon rouge, était en train de devenir orvet, si faible et fragile.

Dolarhyde ne pouvait pas permettre un tel affront. Il allait devoir frapper et prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas un serpent de bas étage. Il refermerait ses serres sur l'homme qui avait osé l'humilier, et il lui ferait payer le prix en brûlant sa chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Reptile saurien sans pattes, ovovivipare, insectivore et inoffensif, dont la queue se brise facilement.


	42. Patricien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _UA réincarnation._

À chacun de leur incarnation, ils avaient été séparés par un événement ou une situation les empêchant d'être ensemble. Will n'avait pas la mémoire de son amant mais certaines époques restaient gravées dans son esprit. Leur première rencontre était la plus vive parmi ses souvenirs. Lui n'était qu'un esclave aux mains des patriciens jusqu'à l'intervention d'Hannibal. Les limites à ne pas dépasser entre deux classes sociales aussi éloignées avaient été franchies dans un gémissement. Leurs corps avaient rapidement trouvé un terrain d'entente, entre chaleur et plaisir.

Cette danse n'avait jamais connu de fin, ils continuaient à s'aimer siècle après siècle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : HIST. ROM. Personne qui appartenait, de par sa naissance, à la classe sociale la plus élevée chez les citoyens romains, qui jouissait de nombreux privilèges et qui, à l'origine, pouvait seule prétendre à une haute magistrature.


	43. Quadrille

* * *

Ils formaient un joyeux quadrille de douleurs et de trahison. Jack, Alana, Frederick et Will avaient subi les manipulations d'Hannibal à un niveau différent mais ils avaient tous les quatre frôlés la mort. S'ils s'en étaient sortis, c'était uniquement par le cannibale le voulait. Ils auraient pu se serrer les coudes face à un ennemi commun, ils auraient eu le dessus. Toutefois, leur orgueil était le plus fort.

Crawford était rentré chez lui s'occuper de sa femme. Bloom avait suivi sa rééducation en planifiant sa vengeance. Chilton avait repris sa place à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Et Graham était parti rejoindre l'Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Groupe de personnes, généralement au nombre de quatre, affectées à une tâche particulière.


	44. Ramure

Will savait que son psychiatre cachait de nombreux secrets. Ce n'était pas seulement son regard déstabilisant ou ses manières raffinées, il y avait autre chose de plus sombre. Le jeune homme avait commencé à se poser des questions lorsque ses rêves étaient devenus le théâtre d'apparitions terrifiantes. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son thérapeute sous les traits d'une créature cauchemardesque, à la peau ébène et à la tête couronnée d'une ramure étrange.

Un mot nouveau vint s'inscrire dans la longue liste de ceux qu'employait Graham pour décrire Hannibal. Lecter n'était pas humain. Il était un Wendigo, un cannibale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : CHASSE. Bois d'un cervidé.


	45. Sarment

Zeller et Price restaient perplexes face au nouveau cadavre qui reposait sur la table froide. Crawford leur avait dit de se pencher _rapidement_ sur son cas parce qu'il suspectait l'Éventreur de Chesapeake d'être à l'origine de ce meurtre. Les deux scientifiques avaient compris les mots cachés derrière les silences. Lecter n'avait pas agi seul et ils devaient trouver des preuves qui les mèneraient à son complice.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils avaient amassé une quantité surprenante de sarments insérés dans la victime. Si le lien avec le vin était évident, ils ignoraient cependant que l'idée ne venait pas d'Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Rameau ligneux flexible de la vigne que l'on taille et qui, desséché, sert à faire du feu.


	46. Tutélaire

Will avait depuis longtemps associé le visage de son psychiatre à celui d'un dieu aux pensées destructrices. S'il avait dû lui construire un temple, il l'aurait fait avec les pierres les plus rares et les plus sombres, agrémenté de gravures aux motifs oubliés. Le culte aurait baigné dans le vin et le sang, entre le cri des sacrifiés et le plaisir de son disciple. Le jeune homme se voyait comme l'unique partisan de cette croyance, un fidèle que rien n'arrêterait dans son pèlerinage macabre, sous la tutelle malfaisante d'un cerf démesuré.

Hannibal Lecter était son seul protecteur. Et il l'honorait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Qui tient sous sa garde, qui protège contre l'adversité.


	47. Usurpateur

Antony Dimmond n'aurait pas dû se trouver une seconde fois sur sa route. Hannibal avait eu la désagréable surprise de le voir lors de sa conférence sur Dante et il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête le fait que l'autre homme représentait désormais une menace. Si le cannibale avait usurpé l'identité de Roman Fell, ce n'était pas pour croiser un individu qui connaissait le véritable professeur et qui risquait de le dénoncer aux autorités.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'Éventreur. Même si Dimmond lui avait promis le silence, il préférait s'en assurer de lui-même, par un excellent repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Personne qui, par ruse ou par violence, s'empare d'un bien, d'un pouvoir, d'une dignité, d'un titre ne lui appartenant pas ou auquel il ne peut prétendre.


	48. Vaguemestre

Price ne se lassait jamais de recevoir les lettres de son collègue et d'y répondre. Chaque jour, il débutait son travail en découvrant une nouvelle enveloppe à son nom qui lui tirait inévitablement un sourire heureux. Les mots de Brian étaient parfois maladroits, s'alignant en des tentatives désastreuses de poésie, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il savait que son ami avait soudoyé le vaguemestre, et il en avait bien ri lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué de quelle manière. Il n'avait désormais qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller plus loin que des écrits pour se déclarer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Employé préposé au courrier, à la transmission des plis officiels dans une entreprise, une administration.


	49. Wok

Les légumes frétillaient dans le wok, produisant de légers bruits qui annonçaient l'heure prochaine du repas. Un claquement plus sonore les accompagnait à intervalles réguliers dès que le couteau s'abattait sur la planche à découper. Les mouvements étaient nets et précis, sans aucune hésitation, enlevant nerfs et graisse pour laisser le meilleur.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Will lorsqu'il songea à tout ce que les doigts agiles du cannibale savaient accomplir. La dextre de l'Éventreur, qui ôtait sans trembler les vies de ses victimes, parvenait à lui faire perdre la tête de la plus délicieuse des manières.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larousse : Grande poêle en fer à fond semi-sphérique et à deux anses utilisée dans la cuisine chinoise.


	50. Xylophage

Au bord du vide, Frederick se sentait comme un pantin en bois grignoté de l'intérieur par des insectes trop voraces. Il avait tout perdu, morceau par morceau, abandonnant sa réputation à mesure que l'ombre d'Hannibal s'étendait au-dessus de lui. S'il gardait le sourire lorsqu'il croisait des gens, il devenait anxieux dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Sa maison n'était plus un lieu sûr, son hôpital ne lui appartenait plus.

Il n'avait que ses pensées pour fuir sa mélancolie mais, dans son esprit, seule la peur demeurait. Il lui semblait qu'il suffirait d'une unique fissure pour le faire sombrer dans la folie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Qui mange, perce, ronge le bois.


	51. Yeuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : UA Chasse aux sorcières
> 
> Dédicace spéciale à Jessie+Landes :)

Le vent sifflait dans les branches des arbres, secouant les corps immobiles pendus comme des poupées de chiffon. Des croix avaient été accrochées autour des cous blafards, des bibles gisaient en tas sous les pieds nus. Des voix semblaient provenir des bouches à jamais sèches, emplissant l'esprit de Will qui ne parvenait pas à quitter ce macabre spectacle.

Ces silhouettes auraient pu être lui ou Hannibal. La chasse aux sorcières ne faisait que commencer mais les victimes s'entassaient déjà, si nombreuses. Le jeune homme avait peur, pour lui et son amant. Si l'Église venait à les surprendre, ils seraient condamnés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Chêne aux feuilles persistantes vert foncé, au bois très dur, et qui croît notamment au sud de la Loire.


	52. Zozoter

Francis aurait voulu aimer un peu plus l'école. Apprendre pouvait lui ouvrir les portes de la connaissance et l'arracher à ce monde d'ombres grotesques, loin des fauteuils abîmés et du regard furieux de sa grand-mère. Les brimades de ses camarades rendaient ses espoirs vains, le rabaissant à sa particularité physique qui faisait de lui une bête de foire. Son propre prénom lui posait des difficultés, il peinait à articuler ce son sifflant qui lui déchirait la bouche et secouait ses dents.

Le Dragon Rouge, lui, n'avait pas ce problème. Il avait avalé l'enfant qui dormait dans le cœur du criminel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Zézayer; en partic., prononcer de manière défectueuse les s et les z en portant la langue trop en avant.


	53. Ablutions

Au centre de la pièce, la baignoire apparaissait comme un purgatoire. Bedelia n'avait aucun doute quant à la place que son âme occuperait après sa mort. Nul paradis pour elle, sa vie comptait trop de zones d'ombres façonnées de ses propres mains. Elle pouvait essayer de se laver de ses péchés, encore et encore, à grand renfort d'immersions dans cette eau plus pure que son cœur, mais elle ne saurait en ressortir immaculée.

La tête plongée sous la surface trouble, elle se laissait couler. Ses ablutions n'étaient que des façades qui lui permettaient d'oublier, quelques minutes, qu'elle côtoyait le Diable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Action de se laver le corps ou une partie du corps à des fins de purification religieuse.


	54. Boubouler

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée, Frederick écoutait les bruits produits par les animaux nocturnes. Depuis qu'il habitait en ville, il n'avait plus pris le temps de s'isoler de l'agitation humaine, perdu dans un monde où seul l'homme régnait en maître. Will lui avait fait redécouvrir les charmes du silence et de la nature à travers de longues balades en forêt. Ils avaient oublié le passé pour bâtir un avenir à deux, avec son lot d'hésitations, de doutes et de blessures. Les sentiments avaient gagné et remplacé l'ombre d'Hannibal.

Un hibou bouboula et Chilton sourit. Il était à sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : [En parlant du hibou] Faire entendre son cri


	55. Calanque

Jack aurait aimé retourner en Italie au bras de Bella, souriant et heureux, loin de cette chasse au meurtrier qu'il menait d'une main de fer. S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par l'affaire de l'Éventreur et tout ce qui en avait découlé, peut-être aurait-il pu voyager avec sa femme. Ils auraient fait le tour du monde, seraient revenus en Europe pour voir les couchers de soleil sur la mer, les calanques, les statues de marbre blanchies par le temps et les hommes.

Mais il avait pris son travail comme amant. Et son bonheur s'était étiolé lorsque la mort avait frappé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : [En Méditerranée] Crique ou petite baie entourée de rochers.


	56. Dinanderie

Les ustensiles en cuivre déforment les reflets produits par les flammes de la cheminée. Deux silhouettes masculines s'affrontent dans un corps à corps enfiévré, dansant un ballet mille fois répété. L'une d'elles s'éloigne, chancèle, puis revient dans les bras de l'autre. Un gémissement traverse le silence, frappe les instruments, s'éternise et s'éteint dans un souffle. Les deux êtres fusionnent en un amas indistinct où les membres se mêlent avec une passion brûlante en esquissant le tableau final.

L'un des deux hommes expire. Hannibal dépose son cadavre sur le sol, sans émotion visible sur son visage. La chasse est enfin terminée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Ensemble d'ustensiles de cuivre jaune, tels que pièces de vaisselle, chandeliers, aiguières, etc.


	57. Embarcadère

La fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel donnait sur l'embarcadère, offrant à voir le spectacle d'une foule allant et venant entre les quais et les bateaux. Will avait suivi l'activité de cette ruche humaine pendant quelques minutes puis, lassé par la monotonie, il avait laissé ses pensées divaguer vers d'autres horizons. Hannibal n'avait pas osé l'interrompre, dans un premier temps, puis il l'avait rejoint en silence avant de l'enlacer, observant à son tour les mouvements des passagers.

Ils avaient fui l'Amérique le matin-même en abandonnant derrière eux les corps encore chauds de Crawford et Abigail. Les Amants Tueurs venaient de naître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Jetée raccordée au quai d'un port ou aménagée sur le rivage d'un fleuve et destinée à l'embarquement (et au débarquement) des passagers et des marchandises.


	58. Fébrile

Leur première étreinte avait été maladroite, remplie d'hésitations en raison des craintes du plus jeune. Will était novice dans l'art d'aimer un homme et d'en être aimé, il ne connaissait que la fièvre d'une union avec les femmes. Frederick n'avait pas été gêné par son inexpérience, il l'avait mené vers ce territoire inconnu tout en douceur.

Au fil du temps, l'empathe était devenu un bon élève. Sa fébrilité presque touchante d'autrefois avait cédé la place à une assurance nouvelle née de la tendresse dont faisait preuve son amant. Il fallait avouer que le Dr Chilton était aussi un excellent professeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : [En parlant d'un sentiment, d'un état de conscience] Intense et tourmenté, qui pousse à une agitation désordonnée.


	59. Guède

Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, amenant dans un même temps une bourrasque désagréable, Jimmy ressentit une terrible envie de meurtre. Il avait passé la journée à classer des plantes pour les ranger dans son album, profitant d'une accalmie pour se reposer un peu. L'arrivée impromptue de l'importun venait de faire voler ses magnifiques spécimens, répandant guèdes, bleuets et violettes sur le sol en un désordre innommable.

Vociférant contre l'intrus, il releva les yeux et découvrit Brian sur le pas de la porte. Peut-être pourrait-il lui réclamer un dédommagement pour cet incident. Comme un baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Plante herbacée (Crucifères) à petites fleurs jaunes et dont les feuilles étaient utilisées en teinturerie jusqu'au xixesiècle pour leur matière colorante bleu foncé.


	60. Hâve

Hannibal n'avait jamais oublié son enfance et le drame qui s'était déroulé à cette époque. Parfois, lorsque son esprit lui échappait, il revoyait le petit garçon hâve qu'il avait été, terrifié et affamé. S'il pouvait cacher ses peurs dans les tréfonds de son palais mental, il ne parvenait cependant pas à dissimuler à Will les regrets de son passé. Son amant savait lire à travers le masque qu'il portait, et il décryptait ses sentiments avec une facilité désarmante.

L'Éventreur aurait aimé présenter Mischa à son compagnon. Mais elle n'était qu'un souvenir qui lui avait permis de survivre, contre son gré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Amaigri et pâli (par des épreuves).


	61. Interlune

Les jours s'écoulent, dilapidant tout espoir dans le cœur de Jack. Aimer est devenu un fardeau, un mot parfois abstrait qu'il aurait préféré remiser au placard avec ses démons. Bella meurt à petit feu dans leur chambre, avec pour seule compagnie la place vide d'un mari bien trop absent. Les médecins n'envisagent aucune guérison, ils émettent des hypothèses macabres sur le temps qu'il leur reste à partager à deux. Le Gourou ne crie plus, il contemple avec amertume les derniers résultats des examens médicaux, comprenant que la fin est désormais trop proche.

Un interlune plus tard, Phyllis Crawford n'existe plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Littré : Terme d'astronomie. Temps qui s'écoule entre le moment où la lune décroissante cesse d'être visible, et celui où elle reparaît.


	62. Julep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Dernier drabble du Wendigo avec un duo inédit dans ce recueil.
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi cet alphabet de l'été qui se termine en plein hiver.

Le goût de la menthe était un détail que Frederick ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il gardait l'image vivace de deux tasses, posées sur une table basse, et remplies d'un mint-julep réussi à la perfection. Puis son esprit s'embrouillait, noyant ses souvenirs sous un déluge de contours nébuleux. Il se demandait quelques-fois s'il avait rêvé la suite des événements, si les caresses n'étaient qu'une déformation irréelle d'un fantasme qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps, si son corps endolori ne somatisait pas une illusion cruelle.

Cependant, une voix aux accents lituaniens lui soufflait qu'il avait partagé bien plus qu'un dîner avec Hannibal Lecter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNRTL : Mint-julep. Boisson anglo-saxonne à base de feuilles de menthe écrasées.


End file.
